


Day one - Warrior

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>"Sherlock had been at war with himself and with the world since he can remember."</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day one - Warrior

Sherlock had been at war with himself and with the world since he can remember.

Maids - scared by his questions. Teachers - annoyed by his intelligence. His parents - wanted a daughter and not another strange little boy. Other children - hated him even before he opened his mouth.

The only light in the darkness of his childhood had been his brother, who comforted Sherlock when he cried because nobody liked him (he stopped crying when he was five, a circumstance that upset Mycroft more than he ever liked to admit to himself), who bandaged wounds with words and careful touches and sometimes actual bandages and who explained the world to him every time it did not make sense (constantly).

In his teens he hated himself, hated his body, the tall stature with slender limbs that seemed to go on forever and never do what he wanted them to, hated his life, hated everyone. He tried to calm the war inside with drugs, learned to adorn himself with an armour of disdain and to defend himself with words sharp as a blade. 

Then he met John Watson. 

And though his days were still filled with bullets, brawls, fights, arguments (the worst of them _with_ John), for the first time in his life, Sherlock felt at peace.

Life with John was the best of battles.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'war'.


End file.
